darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sindas Karabi
Biography Karabi does not remember most of his puphood, other then a fiery night in a city, and being picked up by odd, pink creatures, around the age of 5. These were creatures stood erect, with straight bodies. They had no fur, and they were cold. Other then being carried off through flames and screams, onto horseback, he remembers little else. The Raid Karabi's more dominant memories are of growing up with these odd creatures, who he later learned were called "humans". He eventually learned enough of there language to interact with them by the age of 10. Karabi realized that human nobles were keeping him as a pet. Karabi lived in a dungeon, occasionally brought out to be shown to other nobles as, what they called, as a prize. At the age of 12, after 7 years of living in dungeons and caves, 7 years of his hatred for the human race building and intensifying, there was a raid on the city he was being held in. There was flashes of light, large bangs, thunder, and drums of war. Karabi imagined what fearsome race could overtake such a city. All hope was to be lost, he thought. I shall be slaughtered with the rest of these disgusting humans, or be taken prisoner of war, and live in a different dungeon, he thought. But then, when all hope was lost, he heard something. It was a sound he hadn't heard for ages. A howl. For the first time in his life, Sindas Karabi felt hope. He was freed, and joined these raiders. Mahirim, he learned, was his race. He never knew the true name, all he knew was that humans, elves, and drunken dwarves called them beasts. Mongrels. Abominations. His hatred for these cruel races was only fueled as he learned the things they had done in the past. Entire Mahirim villages and cities burned to the ground. Alu jrhon Khar He spent 2 years learning the ways of war. The ways of the tribe, Alu jrhon Khar. Known in human tongue as Among the Shadows. At the age of 14, which is plenty old enough for fighting as a Mahirim, he had gone on 26 raids on human cities. He counted 32 humans, 19 elves, and 25 dwarves he had slaughtered. At the age of 15, he realized his hatred had gone too far. He witnessed a fellow Mahirim mercilessly kill elven children. He still remembers there faces, reminding him how terrified he had been the night he was taken. Traveler He broke away from Alu jrhon Khar, certain that his destiny lay elsewhere. Over the next year, he learned not all other races are bad. He lived with orks for a full red moon, the same creatures the humans claimed were savage tools of war. He lived with many races, traveling the lands to meet new people, see new things. He took up Magic, learning the ways of healing and destruction alike. He became known as the Stormreaver. Every time his anger for another race was unleashed, it stormed. Red rain, blue lightning, black clouds. It was caused by not only the hatred he once held, but by the fact he was angered it had not left him. He tried very hard to control this anger, and keep an optimistic look on life. At the age of 16, he had completely changed. He no longer hated all humans, dwarves, and elves. He no longer withheld his emotions until they created problems. Freehold The city of Long March. A free city, owned by a group of like-minded people of the Freehold clan. A concept he truly believed in, and wanted to see prosper. All clans, enemies and friends, all races, humans to alfar to orks, living together in harmony. This, this is where he belonged. Holding peace, trading, crafting, and learning from other races and fellow mages. He also found a human girl, which he felt somehow attracted to. Of all the races, he thought many nights. Whenever this human girl walked by, he felt the need to stare..which never went over well with the other human guards. You look at her like she is food! they told him. This is the current chapter of Karabi's travels. More will be written when new things happen. What will happen with freehold? What will happen with the human? Will Karabi be banished for looking at her as if food? Will Karabi's rage eventually lose control, and destroy the loved ones around him? Stay tuned, the story is still alive. Category:Character Backgrounds